1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to utility knife assemblies.
2. Related Art
The utility knife is a common tool used by drywall workers, construction workers, handymen and other people for cutting various things, such as drywall. Utility knives generally include a handle which a user holds during use and a blade for cutting. Most utility knives are either fixed blade knives or retractable blade knives.
Retractable blade knives are advantageous because they allow a user to retract and hide the blade within an open interior of the housing. As such, the user may put retract the blade into the housing and put the utility knife in his or her pocket without fear of injury from an exposed blade. However, retractable blade knives present some disadvantages. For example, a retraction mechanism in the housing may not hold the blade with sufficient security for some uses. In other words, the blades of retractable utility knives may move or rattle relative to the housing during use, which may make it difficult to make precise cuts through certain things, e.g., drywall.
While the housings of fixed blade knives more securely and tightly hold their blades, such fixed blade knives must be handled with extreme care because the blade projects out of the housing and cannot be retracted into the interior of the housing. Covers which are separate pieces from the knives are available to protect the blades of fixed blade knives. However, such covers can easily be misplaced or forgotten, thereby leaving the fixed blade knife with an unprotected and potentially dangerous exposed blade.